My Guardian Angel
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: HPnya berbunyi sehingga dia melepaskan ciuman kami, terlihat dia sedikit shock setelah mengangkat telepon, "Itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak mau terlibat lagi!" bentak Sebastian lewat telepon, ini kali pertama buatku melihatnya marah. Siapa memang orang yang membuatnya marah? ONESHOOT, Sebastian X Ciel, rate T plus.


**Yanz present~**

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Tittle: My Guardian Angel**

"Silahkan dipakai Tuan Muda," katanya menyodorkan seragamku, matanya merah dan menatap sayu, dia seperti vampire ditambah lagi kulitnya yang sangat putih, pucat, pakaiannya pun sangatlah rapi dengan kemeja beserta jas hitam, seperti seorang buttler.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum, "Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Anda Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive kan? Saya adalah asisten ayah Tuan Muda di perusahaan, dikarenakan tempat kost saya sedang digusur, ayah Tuan Muda menawarkan menetap disini, walau pun saya sempat menolak tapi beliau berkata kalau beliau memiliki anak yang sangat manis dan kesepian jadi saya tertarik," katanya panjang lebar dan tersenyum lembut lagi.

Aku mendengus, "Jangan memanggilku Tuan Muda karena aku sudah dewasa, kau tidak bisa melihatnya hah? Dan jangan berbicara dengan bahasa yang terlalu formal, terlalu aneh untuk kudengar."

"Baiklah Ciel."

"Keluar!" kataku ketus. Dia membungkuk, kemudian menuruti perkataanku.

Dengan cepat aku memakai seragam SMAku, ya aku sudah kelas 2 SMA sekarang dan menurutku aku sudah dewasa. Pagi tetap sama seperti biasa, dihiasi dengan teriakan dan umpatan kedua orang tuaku. Ini semua membuatku gila, keluargaku semakin hancur saja. Aku berusaha tidak perduli, mengambil roti dengan cepat dan pergi dari rumah jahanam itu untuk ke sekolah bersama supirku. Kutatap pemandangan dari balik jendela mobil, air mataku jatuh meski pun aku seka berkali-kali. Hei, siapa pun kalian pasti akan terpukul bukan jika keluarga kalian terancam hancur?

Aku semakin iri ketika melihat sepasang suami istri mengantarkan anak mereka ke sekolah, mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku merindukan masa itu.

Keseharian di sekolah juga seperti biasa, aku belajar dengan serius tanpa bergaul. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mau berteman dengan orang yang dingin sepertiku, aku sama sekali tidak ramah. Aku pun tidak butuh mereka, aku bisa hidup sendiri, itu sudah biasa.

Aneh? Ya kalian mungkin menganggapku aneh, bagaimana bisa pemuda tampan sepertiku tapi anti social. Cukup bayak yang berusaha mendekatiku tapi tak bertahan lama.

Setelah sekolah usai pun aku tidak ada niatan berkunjung kemana pun, aku hanya ingin segera pulang, mengurung diri di kamar seperti biasa. Karena aku suka keheningan yang membuatku tenang.

Aku terkejut melihat Sebastian ada di depan sekolahku, dikerubuti banyak gadis. Dengan bangganya dia mengibaskan rambut dan tersenyum ramah untuk tebar pesona sehingga membuat banyak gadis labil di sana berteriak histeris, aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" suaraku langsung membubarkan gumpalan gadis tak jelas tadi. Seolah aku memiliki aura hitam mematikan mereka semua mundur dengan perasaan takut. Sebastian tersenyum ramah.

"Aku menjemputmu Ciel, aku khawatir jika anak kecil sepertimu pulang sendiri," katanya masih dengan senyuman yang kuras dimirip-miripin sama malaikat.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL BODOH! Dan aku punya supir, kau kemanakan supirku?!" teriakku murka. Semua orang memperhatikan kami, Sebastian tetap dengan senyumannya.

Dia tidak membalas perkataanku melainkan membuka pintu belakang dan mempersilahkanku masuk, aku terdiam memandangnya ketus. Orang bodoh macam apa dia. Dia mengusap kepalaku, berdiri ke belakangku dan mendorongku masuk, aku meronta-ronta namun kalah kuat dengannya. Menyebalkan.

Sepanjang jalan dia berusaha mengajakku mengobrol namun hanya kudiamkan.

"Kau semakin manis saja kalau manyun begitu," katanya sambil melirikku sesaat di spion.

"Aku tidak manis!" teriakku sambil membuang pandanganku kembali ke jendela.

Pemuda itu… hah! Kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku? Ah bukan hanya aku, tapi terlihat dia suka menggoda semua orang, tapi aku salut dengan sifat sopannya. Bagaikan seorang tuan putri aku dibukakan pintu olehnya, matanya yang sayu dan teduh selalu menatapku dan menuntunku.

Aku berlari menjauhi Sebastian, mencari kamarku dan langsung membanting pintu kamarku, kubuka jendela dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Angin sepoi-sepoi sore itu, lokasi kamarku memang sangat pas.

Nyaris saja aku terlelap namun aku merasa ada yang mengusik telapak kakiku, aku terbangun dan mataku terbelelak melihat Sebastian dengan bulu ayam di dekat kakiku. Dia tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh?" bentakku padanya.

"Makan dulu, Ciel. Nanti tubuhmu tidak mau besar," katanya dengan senyum menjengkelkan itu.

"Aku sudah besar!" teriakku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di atas bantal karena aku tidur telungkup.

Dia menepuk bokongku, aku tersentak kaget. Wajahku sangat memerah, "Ka-kau?!"

Dia tidak menjawab melainkan menyodori sendok ke wajahku, "Makanlah dulu?"

Aku menggeleng kuat, menepis sendok dan piring yang di pegang sehingga berhamburan kemudian memakinya sekuat tenaga. Dia tetap tak bergeming. Hanya senyumannya yang kulihat.

Aku kembali mendengar keributan orang tuaku di luar. Kutatap jam dinding sejenak, buat apa mereka ribut jam segini? Dadaku kembali sesak, rasanya psikisku benar-benar rusak dengan semua beban ini.

Lengan kokoh itu menarik pinggangku, membiarkan kepalaku mendarat hangat di dadanya. Ah… Sebastian, dia memelukku? Dadaku berdegup kencang, kenapa bisa begini? Apa karena ini untuk kali pertama aku merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan seseorang?

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, tapi esok hari kau harus bangkit," ucapnya lembut.

Aku tertegun, kucengkram kemeja putihnya dan menangis sekencang mungkin di dadanya. Bisa kurasakan dia mengecup kepalaku berkali-kali, perasaanku bercampur aduk antara malu dan sedih.

-0-0-0-0-

Dua bulan sudah aku hidup bersama Sebastian, hidup terasa lebih berarti semenjak ada dia. Dia sosok yang sangatlah lengkap untukku, dia bisa menjadi kakak, sahabat bahkan dia sama manisnya seperti… seorang kekasih, namun tidak ada pernyataan sedikit pun dari kami berdua. Apa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik? Atau parahnya sebagai majikannya sehingga dia melayaniku sedemikian rupa?

Entahlah, yang pasti dia bisa menutupi luka menganga di hatiku dengan cintanya. Aku memasang wajah ketus seperti biasa, Sebastian berbaring di sampingku. Kami berbaring di atap rumah, menikmati indahnya ribuan bintang malam ini karena cuaca begitu cerah.

"Hei ada bintang jatuh!" teriak Sebastian girang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit, "Cepat make a wish!" sambungnya.

Aku memejamkan mata, memohon agar tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa memisahkanku dengan Sebastian.

"Apa permohonanmu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak penting…" jawabku dingin.

"Ahaha… apa jangan-jangan kau memohon dapat ciuman dariku malam ini?" tanyanya asal.

Oh Sebastian, andai kau memberikannya malam Ini aku pun tidak bisa menolak, "Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak ya! Mana mungkin!" teriakku kasar. Sebastian tertawa lepas.

"Padahal itu harapanku tadi…" katanya setelah tawanya reda.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, aku terkejut. Tenggorokanku tercekat, wajahku sangat memerah. Apa? Sebastian berharap menciumku malam ini? Yang benar saja. Dadaku, susah sekali menstabilkan detak jantungku.

Dia pun menoleh ke arahku, dengan segera kubuang pandangan. Dia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Dia memegang bahuku, mengarahkan tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya, kami bertatapan sangat lama.

"Selain orang tuaku, Tuan Muda Ciel lah yang selalu ingin aku jaga," katanya dengan senyuman lembutnya. Bibirku bergetar, apa itu artinya aku sangat berarti untuknya? Tapi berarti dalam arti apa? Ayolah Sebastian, katakan sekarang! Jangan menggantungku terlalu lama. Dia menarik daguku dan…

CUP…

Ciuman lembut itu mendarat hangat di bibirku, aku membatu. Tubuhku langsung panas dingin, getaran di hatiku semakin dasyat, berteriak girang. Aku semakin hanyut saat tangan hangatnya mendorong tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman dan meraba-raba pipiku. Aku hanya diam menerima lumatannya, dia… mencuri ciuman pertamaku, tapi aku tidak menyesal karena aku sangat mencintainya.

HPnya berbunyi sehingga dia melepaskan ciuman kami, terlihat dia sedikit shock setelah mengangkat telepon, "Itu bukan urusanku, aku tidak mau terlibat lagi!" bentak Sebastian lewat telepon, ini kali pertama buatku melihatnya marah. Siapa memang orang yang membuatnya marah?

Kemudian dia langsung mematikan teleponnya, dia menatap lurus dengan pandangan yang gusar, "Ada apa?" aku angkat suara.

Dia berbalik menghadapku dan dengan mudahnya memasang senyuman malaikat itu ke arahku lagi, "Bukan apa-apa Ciel," katanya lembut sambil mengelus rambutku.

Waktu terus berjalan, kemesraan pun selalu Sebastian berikan setiap harinya, itu sangat manis. Dia pun selalu menjagaku dan setia di sisiku meski pun ya kalian tau sendiri sifatku, pemberontak, egois, kasar dan keras kepala. Tapi dia tetap berdiri kokoh di sampingku.

Kemurkaanku semakin parah tiap kali terserang penyakit, aku masih ingat berpuluh-puluh perawat berhasil aku tendang dari rumahku. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sebastian, meski pun aku mengumpatnya, menepisnya ketika dia berusaha memberikanku makanan atau obat, dia tetap tersenyum dan mengadalkan jurusnya untuk membuatku patuh, yaitu sebuah ciuman. Ya, aku memang selalu luluh oleh kemesraannya.

Tidak hanya sabar dalam menghadapiku, dia pun cerdas. Terbukti dia bisa membantuku belajar dan mengerti semua pelajaranku, pantas saja ayah sangat mengandalkannya. Meski pun lelah karena bekerja dari pagi hingga jam 3 sore dia tetap setia menemaniku. Ya, aku memang merengek-rengek pada ayah agar jangan memberi Sebastian lembur agar dia bisa menjemputku ke sekolah dan menemani sisa waktuku di rumah.

Hal yang paling aku sukai adalah ketika akan tidur, ya karena akhir-akhir ini kami selalu tidur bersama. Namun Sebastian belum pernah 'menyentuhku', hal yang paling intim yang dia lakukan terakhir adalah mengecup leherku sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah, tapi dia tidak pernah menuruti nafsunya untuk melakukan lebih, semua dia atur perlahan mungkin karena tidak ingin membuatku takut.

Posisiku selalu terjepit olehnya jika tidur bersama, tangan kokoh itu melingkar di pinggangku, lututnya berada di atas pahaku. Dia menjadikanku guling, mungkin guling tertampan yang pernah dia miliki. Aku mendongak, menatap wajah teduhnya yang masih terlihat tampan meski pun tertidur lelap. Aku mencoba memiringkan tubuh agar berhadapan dengannya, kami tidur di bantal yang sama sangatlah rapat. Saking rapatnya aku dapat merasakan tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang padat itu, aku heran tubuh ini terlalu sexy untuk seseorang yang berkerja di kantor. Apa dulu dia pernah menjadi kuli bangunan? Hah entahlah, yang pasti aku sangat menikmati berapat ria dengannya, kepalaku bersembunyi di lehernya yang bisa kukecup sepanjang malam. Hingga akhirnya kehangatan itu menghanyutkanku ke alam mimpi.

Pagi pun selalu mengejutkan, apalagi ketika aku yang terbangun lebih dulu. You khow what, senjata kami akan selalu mengacung tinggi di pagi hari meski pun tak ada rangsangan dan wajahku sangatlah memerah menemukan tubuh kami masih menempel dan… penisku menempel dengan penisnya meski pun kami sama-sama terbungkus kain. Dapat kurasakan benda itu, ingin aku menjamahnya tapi gengsiku menahan hasrat itu. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa kutahan, 'milikku'. Ditambah lagi aroma khas dan wajah Sebastian membuatku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri, hingga aku memutuskan memanjakan 'adik'ku itu dengan tanganku sambil menatap wajah Sebastian, menganggap dialah yang menyentuhku, semoga dia tidak sadar dengan aktivitas memalukanku ini.

Semua terasa indah apalagi sekarang orang tuaku kembali rukun, sampai pada akhirnya hari itu datang, hari dimana aku mengumpat sekuat tenaga di depan pagar sekolah karena tidak menemukan batang hidung Sebastian saat itu. Aku mengiriminya pesan bahkan meneleponnya berkali-kali namun tidak ada respon, ah Sebastian kau kemana hah?

Aku menatap tajam ketika mobil yang kutunggu datang juga setelah menunggu sekian lama, "Kau kemana saja hah? Apa kau tidak tau aku sudah menunggu selama 3 jam!" bentakku.

"Maafkan aku Ciel, tadi ada pekerjaan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Kebetulan signal sedang buruk sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Jangan banyak alasan! Apa kau tidak lihat betapa lelahnya aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh hingga langit kuning begini?"

"Maafkan aku Ciel, sekarang aku sudah datang. Berikan pelukan hangat cepat?" katanya riang.

Aku sok jual mahal, berjalan menjauhinya berharap dia mengejarku dan memohon-mohon hingga aku tidak kesal lagi. Benar saja Sebastian mengejarku namun aku mempercepat langkah atau tepatnya berlari hingga ada sebuah mobil yang menghampiriku dan orang-orang di sana menangkapku dengan sigap. Aku meronta-ronta, terlihat Sebastian berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar mobil yang menculikku namun sia-sia.

Aku tidak menyerah, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengalahkan 3 pria besar yang mengekangku ini hingga akhirnya aku menyerah menemukan sebilah belati tajam mengarah ke leherku. Ya tuhan, kenapa aku mendapatkan posisi menjepit ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak tawaranku, malaikat kesayanganmu sudah ada di dalam genggamanku," kata pria sangar di depanku sambil menelepon sedangkan tangannya yang memegang pisau mengusap-usap pipiku dengan ujung pisau pelan.

Aku yakin, lawan bicaranya adalah Sebastian dan aku pun ingat akan sesuatu… waktu di atas atap, Sebastian marah besar pasti karena bajingan ini. Aku dapat mendengar Sebastian mengumpat di seberang sana. Setelah berbincang atau tepatnya berteriak-teriak orang itu pun mematikan teleponnya.

Dia menatapku dengan senyuman sinis, "Kau tau… orang yang kau anggap sebagai malaikat itu sebenarnya seorang iblis…" desisnya. Mataku terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriakku murka.

Dia tertawa keras, "Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. Gara-gara dia yang dulunya partnerku itu meninggalkanku maka aku dipenjara sedangkan dia… hahaha bahagia sekali rupanya hidupnya."

Sebastian… pembunuh… tubuhku langsung bergetar, apa yang penjahat ini katakan tidak sama dengan apa yang aku simak selama ini. Aku menggeleng keras, itu masa lalu Sebastian! Semua orang juga punya masa lalu kelam, Sebastian yang aku kenal sekarang adalah sosok guardian angel, bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin di masa lalunya!

Penjahat itu terus menghasutku namun aku hanya diam, "Dia akan terjebak hahaha… begitu dia datang menjemputmu, aku akan menghabisinya setelah itu kau pun akan menyusul.."

Mataku kembali membesar, aku menatap tak percaya. Tuhan, lindungi kami.

Sesampainya di sarang iblis itu, aku disiksa, dimaki dan ada juga gay yang berusaha menyentuhku namun dilarang si raja iblis, "Jangan sentuh dia! Dia milikku," begitulah bunyinya.

Dia mengusir semua anak buahnya, mendekati aku yang sudah terpasung di atas kursi. Belati tadi kembali mengelus pipi mulusku. Saat dia berusaha menciumku aku langsung meludahi wajahnya. Hampir saja dia menikam wajahku dengan pisau itu namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya dari belakang.

"Menyentuhnya sama saja cari mati," ucap sebuah suara yang aku sangat kenal. Sebastian.

"Lari bodoh! Kau dijebak!" teriakku. Sebastian menatap tajam, mata itu jarang sekali dia tunjukkan.

Penjahat itu tertawa karena dengan mulus Sebastian masuk dalam jebakannya gara-gara aku. Aku berusaha melepaskan tali-tali ini berhubung perhatian mereka tertuju pada Sebastian. Ya mereka, karena anak buah yang tadi keluar sudah masuk kembali dan mengelilingi Sebastian. Tuhan, bagaimana ini. Habislah kami.

Mereka yang jumlahnya belasan mulai menyerang Sebastian namun hanya bermodalkan kaki panjangnya Sebastian menyapu habis mereka hingga terjengkal. Mereka bangkit, melayangkan tinju yang dapat ditahannya dan menyerang balik. Namun apalah daya, Sebastian kalah jumlah, beberapa kali pukulan keras mendarat di rahangnya, perutnya atau pun punggungnya. Aku meringis ngeri. Sedangkan ketua penjahat menjilat-jilat pisau sambil menyimak anak buahnya.

Yeah, ikatanku terlepas. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa aku mengangkat bangku dudukku tadi kemudian mengibaskan pada mereka semua yang mengeroyok Sebastian. Dia kembali bangkit dan menyerang mereka satu persatu. Begitupun aku, kulayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan sekuat tenaga yang membuat darah berhamburan dari mulut mereka.. aku pun tak luput dari hantaman, beberapa kali aku terjengkal mendapati tendangan kuat namun kembali bangkit dengan luapan emosi aku memberantas mereka semua bersama Sebastian. Baru saja bernafas lega namun kembali dikejutkan, "AAAARRGHH!" ketua penjahat tadi berlari ke arahku dengan pisaunya yang mengacung tinggi, gerakannya terlalu cepat hingga aku tak sempat menghindar…

CRAAT!

Darah berhamburan kelantai, aku membuka mataku yang sempat terpejam, "Se-Sebastian!" teriakku perih. Aku melihat Sebastian memelukku dan di bahunya menancap sebilah belati. Aku mencabutnya dengan cepat hingga dia menggerang. Dia berbalik, matanya menatap tajam, sebelumnya dia merampas belati di tanganku. Dia menerjang penjahat itu, menghajarnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… aku melihat sisi psikopat Sebastian yang merajam penjahat itu puluhan kali, lututku bergetar.

DORR! DOOR! DOR!

Tiga tembakan mengarah ke Sebastian, aku menganga lebar. Sebastian tersungkur di lantai. Aku melirik orang yang menembak tadi kemudian melempar kursi yang tepat menimpa kepalanya. Aku mendatangi Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Bodoh sekali memang pertanyaanku berusan, bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja ketika belati mengoyak tubuhnya dan 3 peluru bersarang ditubuhnya. Sebastian bangkit, menatapku dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa.

"A-akuh.. emmh.. baik-baik saja… bibirmu terluka Ciel," katanya sambil menyeka bibirku. Bukannya bersih namun wajahku semakin kotor karena darah yang memenuhi tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" aku berusaha kuat, menahan isak tangisku. Jika aku panik tak akan membantu sama sekali. Aku merangkulnya, dia berjalan pincang karena dua peluru bersarang di kakinya namun aku semakin kagum karena dia tetap tersenyum. Aku, dengan tenaga yang tersisa berusaha berjalan mengitari jalan sepi yang sangat jarang dilewati pengendara. Cuaca sangat dingin hingga nafasku berasap, tuhan jika malam ini salju turun maka kami tak akan bisa bertahan.

"Cu-cukup Ciel… aku… aku sudah sangat menderita," lirihnya. Ya tentu dia sangat menderita berjalan selama 2 jam tak menemukan titik terang.

"Bertahanlah… aku yakin pasti kita menemukan bantuan!" teriakku berusaha meyakinkan. Dia melirik sungai yang ada di pinggir jalan itu.

"Kumohon… bantu aku mempermudah proses ini. Aku sangat kesakitan," suaranya sangat pilu. Aku tidak bisa lagi menampung air mataku.

Sebastian, kau bagaikan lampu pijar, redup namun pasti memberikan cahaya baru dalam kehidupan kelamku. Senyum ini terasa lebih berarti dengan dengan kehadiranmu yang memberikan nafas dalam semangatku. Dulu, tubuh ini sangatlah rapuh... beban hidup bagikan larva yang menggila menyapu dan membakar setiap jengkal kebahagianku namun kehadiranmu bagaikan hujan yang sejuk dan mendinginkan hatiku. Rasa nyaman yang kau ciptakan membuat taman hati ini lebih indah, dihiasi bunga segar dan kupu-kupu cantik berterbangan... bertahanlah untukku, karena kau nafas untuk semangatku, jangan biarkan tubuh rapuh ini kembali terjengkal dalam kegelapan masa lalu...

Namun dia tersungkur di tanah, aku berusaha membangunkannya namun sudah tidak ada lagi usaha untuknya bertahan, "A-aku… akhh… aku mencintaimu Ciel…" ucapnya dengan suara serak. Aku memeluk kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sebastian.." ucapku sambil terisak.

Darah di tubuhnya terus mengalir, dia bisa kehabisan darah. Bau anyir menyeruak, membuatku ingin muntah dan dadaku sakit karena Sebastian lah yang harus merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa ini. Dia menatapku sayu, mulutnya bergetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak mampu. Dingin sangatlah menusuk tulang, benar-benar akan turun salju. Aku memeluk Sebastian, menggosok tangannya.

Kutatap jalan dibelakang, darah… ya terlalu banyak darah yang Sebastian seret sepanjang jalan. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau tak ada bantuan! Arrghh!

Aku tidak mau menyerah, berat memang tubuh Sebastian tapi aku menyeretnya. Dia menggerang, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kesakitan sehingga kembali berlutut di sampingnya. Kuciumi wajahnya berharap cinta bisa menguatkannya.

"Bantu aku menyelesaikan rasa sakit ini, demi cintamu. Kau tak mau kan aku menderita?"

Aku menggeleng kuat, "Bertahanlah!" dia pun menggeleng. Matanya sayu seperti biasa, namun kali pertama aku melihat mata ini mengeluarkan air, tanda keperihannya sudah sangat dalam. Haruskah aku membunuhnya demi cintaku padanya, aku tidak sanggup... aku tidak mungkin sanggup bila menemukan kenyataan di pagi hari Sebastian sudah tak ada di sampingku lagi, tak ada yang mengobrol denganku dirumah dan senyumannya… aku sangat tergila-gila dengan senyuman itu. Bahuku bergetar hebat karena tangisku semakin kuat.

"Kematian bukan hal buruk, kematian membawa kita pada tuhan… jangan ragu Ciel, aku sudah siap."

Dia menunjuk sungai, aku mengerti. Aku tidak boleh egois kali ini, aku memang menginginkan Sebastian tapi aku pun tak sanggup jika dia harus kesakitan lebih lama. Aku berfikir logis, sudah separah ini keadaannya tak mungkin pihak medis bisa menyelamatkan ditambah sekarang tak ada bantuan lalu kuseret dia ke sana lalu kurebahkan di pinggir sungai. Kupegangi kepalanya, "Apa kau yakin Sebastian?" lirihku. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku menekan tubuhnya ke dalam air. Aku menggerang, tangisku pecah dan tubuhku lemas melihat buih di air sudah tak ada, Sebastian telah pergi.

END

Review please? Review kalian adalah semangat buatku


End file.
